Smile
by TheBlueJellyfish
Summary: Just a cute lil fluffy one-shot about our fav characters, Beck and Jade! lil cabbie, mostly bade though. R&R please! :


**Stupid English project. Stupid Sikowitz. Stupid pen. Stupid paper. Ughhh**

**If you could read the mind of Jade West, or the expression, you could easily tell she was pissed off. Sikowitz had given them an assignment, find a song that makes you think of your best friend and SMILE. That was one thing Jade West hardly ever did, smile. The best friend part was obviously Beck Oliver, he was after all her best friend for years before they started dating and still was even afterward. **

**In the privacy of her own room, Jade let out a small smile as she remembered her and Beck in the past. They met when Jade had moved in only a few blocks down from Beck's house and him and his parents had come over to meet them. Jade was only 7 at the time and Beck had turned 8 just a few weeks ago. Contrary to what most would believe, he was quieter back then and usually kept to himself, choosing to play alone rather then with others. Jade, as always, was his only exception.**

"_**He was so cute" **_**Jade remembered him speaking to her for the first time. While their parents had been talking inside, Jade sat by the koi pond in her new backyard and Beck was sent out to introduce himself alone. She pretended like she didn't notice him walking slowly across her backyard to her as she snuck glances at him. He looked nervous and kept looking back towards the house where their smiling parents were watching. It took a few minutes, but eventually he ended up only about a foot away from her, and that's when she lifted up her head to look into his new-born puppy brown eyes with her own stormy blue orbs. It was a moment she'd never forget.**

**He said, "H-hey, what's your name?" and since that day, that look, they'd never been the same. It was the first time Jade had ever truly smiled at someone she could call a friend and it was Beck's first time not wanting to be alone ever again, not if he could be with her instead. **

**The radio shocked Jade out of her daydreaming as it abruptly turned on as if possessed. A new song had turned on that Jade had never heard before. That's when it struck her, this was the song. This was the song that made her smile. This was their song. **

**The day the assignment was due was hectic. Sikowitz decided to announce over the loudspeaker that all in her class would be meeting in the auditorium to present their projects. "**_**I thought it was a written assignment, fuck"**_**. As that thought went through her head Sikowitz added that they would need to hand in their papers as well. Yay. **

**When the time came, Jade walked into the auditorium to see most of the class there. She saw beck sitting alone in the front row and walked over to him and surprised him by sitting on his lap. Without question, he put his arms around her slim waist and held her. Jade felt Tori's eyes glaring at her from a few seats down, so she kissed Beck passionately on the lips. She felt him smile into the kiss and had a bright smile for her when they broke apart. **

"_**Simply gorgeous" **_**Jade thought and the last bell rang out. Sikowitz appeared on stage, with a coconut in his hand and not wearing shoes. Odd man. **

"**You will hand in your papers after you sing, now who shall be first?" he said in a sing-song voice, the man just got weirder and weirder. Tori, as usual, volunteered to go first. **

"_**We sign our cards and letters BFF,**_

_**You've got a million ways to make me laugh**_

_**You're looking out for me you've got my back **_

_**Its so good to have you around"**_

**Jade sneered as she recognized the Hannah Montana song, typical Tori. She pulled out earplugs from her coat pocket and could've smiled at the new silence blocking out Tori's preppy peppy voice. What made it better was when Beck grabbed a pair of earplugs out of her pocket for his own, making her smirk with satisfaction. She rested her head on his shoulder and he tightened his grip a little, kissing her cheek. Jade grimaced slightly though as Tori's voice got louder and she could faintly hear it. **

"**You're a true friend**

**You're here till the end**

**You pull me aside **

**when something ain't right**

**Talk with me now and into the night**

'**Till its alright again**

**You're a true friend"**

**Everyone clapped when Tori's song finished and she handed Sikowitz her paper with a smile, practically skipping back to her seat. Beck and Jade took out their earplugs and put them back away as Sikowitz called Andre to the stage. Andre had chosen to do his project as a group with two others boys in the class, twins named Damien and Dante. Dante started the song.**

"_**This one's for you and me , living out our dreams**_

_**We're all right where we should be **_

_**Lift my arms out wide open up my eyes**_

_**And now all I wanna see**_

_**Is a sky full of lighters**_

_**A sky full of lighters"**_

**Andre took over at the rapping part of the song sung by eminem. Beck whispered the name of it in her ear. It was called "Lighters" and Jade found that she liked it, closing her eyes and relaxing into her boyfriends arms. The trio ended the song all together and the class cheered at least 3 times louder than they did for Tori, even Jade clapped a lightly. **

"**Next, Valentine!" Cat squealed and walked up to the stage. She began singing almost immediately. Jade had a ghost of a smile when Cat looked at her and Beck for part of the chorus. **

"_**I'm only up when you're not down**_

_**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**_

_**It's like no matter what I do…**_

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time**_

_**The other time I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true**_

_**And I'm only me when I'm with you!" **_

**Jade could've swore she saw Cat give Robbie a flirty wink towards the end, but shook it off. Everyone smiled until Cat finished her song, then she took a cute bow and walked back to her seat next to Robbie, who was one over from Beck and Jade.**

"**SHAPIRO!" Sikowitz yelled and Robbie walked up to the stage, shockingly without his puppet, Rex. What shocked them even more was the song he sang. **

"_**Cut the music up a little louder**_

_**You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**_

_**Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out**_

_**How to love**_

_**How to love**_

_**You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**_

_**Now you're in this corner tryna put it together**_

_**How to love **_

_**How to love"**_

**Girls, boys, everyone's mouths dropped. Aside from the fact that people had only just noticed Robbie traded his glasses for contacts and let his hair get a little longer so it fell in his eyes almost, he was amazing. And looking straight at Cat the whole time who smiled back. Whoa…did not see that one coming. Especially when Robbie walked towards Cat while still singing, getting further into the song.**

"_**Oooh**_

_**See I just want you to know**_

_**That you deserve the best**_

_**You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful**_

_**Yea**_

_**And I want you to know, you're far from the usual**_

_**Far from the usual " **_**he winked at her and started walking back to the stage singing the chorus. The song finished after the second repeat of the chorus and for once the crowed was stunned silent. That is until Robbie jumped off stage and grabbed Cat, spinning her around the kissing her deeply. The class went mad cheering and Jade let out the smallest of smiles, hiding it by kissing Beck. **

"**Oliver!" Sikowitz called in a high pitched voice that had everyone giving him odd looks. Jade slid back into the chair after Beck left and he smiled at her from the stage. **

"**For Jade" he said and she, Jade West, could've **_**swooned**_** with the deep look he gave her. **

"_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming **_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender **_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Well, every moment I spend with you**_

_**Is a moment I treasure**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

'_**Cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

'_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing" **_

**Jade smiled, on the inside though, but Beck could see it in her eyes. She knew this was one of Beck's favorite bands and she'd overheard him singing the song under his breath sometimes. Aerosmith was one of her favorite bands too but when Beck sang this song, I don't wanna miss a thing, it was better than anything she'd ever heard. Jade also took the time to flash a smirk at a pouting Tori, who glared at her in return, only making Jade happier. For once, she didn't care about all the other girls who were staring at and drooling over her boyfriend, he was singing to her and only her. When his song ended, she stood up so he could sit back down then took back her rightful spot in his lap, putting one arm around his neck and resting the other one over his hands at her stomach. A few other kids from their class sang different songs, but Jade was lost in a day dream. The minutes that had passed by felt like seconds when she heard Sikowitz call her name. **

"**Please, something appropriate" he said and she scoffed, Jade West and appropriate could never go together with out the word "not" in the middle. She took the microphone from him and faced the crowd. **

"_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control **_

_**But you don't really give a shit**_

_**You don't let it go let it go with it**_

'_**Cause you're fucking crazy rock n roll" **_

**Sikowitz did NOT look happy, but Beck smirked at her at Jade went into small dance moves as the bridge hit.**

"_**You said "Hey, what's your name?" **_

_**It took one look **_

_**And now we're not the same**_

_**Yeah you said hey**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame" **_

**Her mind flashed through the memories of sweet Beck&Jade past and unknowingly, she let out the brightest smile ever at the chorus**

"_**Yeah**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been awhile**_

_**Since everyday and everything has felt this right **_

_**And now you're turning all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need **_

_**The reason why I, I, I,**_

_**I smile" **_

**She kept singing even though the crowd looked like they had just seen Sikowitz pull a baby elephant out of his…never mind. They were shocked speechless, all except Beck who looked like he won the lottery. Jade had realized she was smiling, but seeing Beck's face made her not care anymore. She'd smile for him any day, everyday, screw what everyone else thought, they didn't matter anyways. **

**When she was done she gave Sikowitz her paper, the crowd was too shocked to clap but Jade shrugged it off because she was Jade West, obviously she was good. Luckily saved by the bell, she grabbed Beck's hand and the two left the room and instead of going to their next class they went outside to Beck's jeep and drove off, smiling. Words weren't spoken, looks weren't exchanged, just the most simple thing of Beck having one arm around Jade spoke all the words they needed to hear. And that's what made Jade smile.**

* * *

><p>Hello all! hope you enjoyed my story, and hope you leave your comments as reviews! its my first time writing on fanfiction but I've read alot of stories on here, especially Beck and Jade! on a side note, who's read the story Beck dumps Jade by WhiteTigerXOXO? i know i'm a newbie but i'm thinking of adopting it...it must be finished! :) r&amp;r lovies!<p> 


End file.
